Duas Metades
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Às vezes você é tão sentimental, Saga. Dá valor a algumas coisas que, realmente, me deixam em dúvida sobre sua sagacidade. Deveria ser mais racional, seria mais inteligente de sua parte e menos complicado para mim." Yaoi, Saga e Kanon, presente de Natal do Grupo Palaestra


**Título: Duas Metades**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de Amigo Secreto do Palaestra para Lune Kuruta**

**Yaoi (MxM), Saga e Kanon, Twincest**

**Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.**

**Classificação: R**

**Capítulos: Oneshot**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: "Às vezes você é tão sentimental, Saga. Dá valor a algumas coisas que, realmente, me deixam em dúvida sobre sua sagacidade. Deveria ser mais racional, seria mais inteligente de sua parte e menos complicado para mim."**

**DUAS METADES**

**ShiryuForever94**

"Às vezes você é tão sentimental, Saga. Dá valor a algumas coisas que, realmente, me deixam em dúvida sobre sua sagacidade. Deveria ser mais racional, seria mais inteligente de sua parte e menos complicado para mim."

As frases ecoavam em seus ouvidos. Não queria ter ouvido aquilo. Kanon as dissera em meio a uma reunião dourada. Todos os cavaleiros estavam lá. Atena estava lá.

Saga não conseguira dizer nada. Seus olhos ficaram mudos e fixos em seu irmão que sorria para ele como se nada tivesse dito. E o assunto era justamente o relacionamento entre os cavaleiros. Atena estava preocupada com eles. Não tinha nada contra o fato de vários namorarem entre si, apenas queria que não deixassem o amor sobrepujar seus deveres de Cavaleiro.

"Vejam, não quero que sofram. Sabem muito bem o que lhes exige serem cavaleiros. Como se sentirão quando seus pares forem enviados em missões longas? Por meses? Por isso tinha dúvidas se deveria haver famílias no Santuário."

"Atena, com todo o respeito, não era problema antes e não será agora. Sabe muito bem que muitos de nós estão juntos há vários anos. Eu e Camus somos uma família há mais de um lustro e não pode dizer que não cumprimos com nosso dever." Milo não entendia aquilo. Sempre se dedicara a todos os seus deveres. Passara por muitas dores e sensações ruins com Camus e continuavam guardando a deusa. Que mais ela quereria? Ao menos se referira a eles como famílias. Gostou daquilo.

"Permita-me concordar Senhorita. Por mais que eu amasse Dohko de Libra, cumpri meus deveres com todo o alto custo que todos conhecem, não foi mesmo?" Shion era o melhor para falar daquele assunto. Por amor à deusa abdicara de seu amor extremo por Dohko e ficara solitário no Santuário até ser morto por Saga. Sabia que Dohko havia permanecido por anos sem saber o tanto que o amava. Magoara o coração de seu amor para que ele pudesse servir à Atena. Agora estavam juntos, após a luta contra Hades, morte e ressurreição de todos.

"Nenhum de nós precisa lhe jurar fidelidade novamente. Ou acha que isso é razoável? Já não lhe demos nossas vidas sem hesitar, já não nos sacrificamos ao extremo? Que mais deseja? Que paremos de nos amar e façamos voto de castidade? Sem chance." A voz de Máscara da Morte era firme e belicosa. Ele não achava aquela reunião necessária, não achava o tema relevante, aliás, não achava coisa alguma naquele Santuário tão relevante assim no momento.

"Não há ameaça iminente. Mesmo que houvesse, nenhum de nós deixaria de lutar até a morte. Já a vencemos uma vez, poderíamos vencer novamente." Shaka estava ajoelhado, num semicírculo com os demais cavaleiros.

Atena estava em pé, num degrau da sala do Grande Mestre, Shion estava a seu lado e os Cavaleiros dispunham-se à sua esquerda e direita. Imponentes e belos em suas armaduras.

"Levantem-se todos. Não há necessidade de ficarem nessa atitude submissa por tanto tempo." Apenas alguns minutos se haviam passado desde o início da reunião e ela realmente não gostava de ver todos eles ali ajoelhados. Era respeito, ela o sabia, mas já tinham ficado o suficiente naquela posição. E mais respeito do que já tinham demonstrado?

Barulho de metal contra o piso de pedras foi ouvido. Doze cavaleiros ergueram-se, os mantos brancos tão belos, feitos de pura seda, voejavam com as imensas janelas do décimo terceiro templo totalmente abertas. Kanon estava encostado a uma pilastra, quieto e calado. Tinha sido convidado com o irmão e havia ido em respeito à deusa e à ele. Não gostava muito daquelas reuniões. Era um Cavaleiro não era? Sem armadura, mas era. Olhou Saga. Tão imponente, tão belo. Ouviu a voz do irmão soar rouca e grave. Tão sensual quanto a sua própria.

"Atena, se nos foi ensinado que o cosmo vem do coração, o amor que habita em nossas almas apenas há de nos dar mais forças não acha?" Sorriu tranquilo. Voltou o olhar, rapidamente, para Kanon. Um suspiro denunciou seu amor incondicional. Shura riu discretamente. Aldebaran balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro não escondendo seu bom humor. Saga e Kanon. Tão iguais, tão diferentes e tão apaixonados. Ao que parecia eram felizes juntos. O Santuário inteiro sabia.

No início, quando haviam retornado à vida, Kanon hesitara. Não sabia se permaneceria no Santuário e não queria dar esperanças vãs a Saga. Talvez o amor deles tivesse sido apenas algo pueril e fruto da adolescência. Não se viam há tantos anos... Saga morrera enquanto ele, Kanon, era um marina. Vira-o apenas quando tivera que defender a casa de gêmeos do espectro em que ele se transformara. Pior, entregara a ele a adaga com que deveria cumprir sua missão e matar a deusa.

Mas tudo mudara quando os olhos azuis do irmão se prenderam aos seus na primeira reunião de todos os cavaleiros. Atena os ressuscitara um a um. Alguns mais feridos e frágeis que outros. Tinha sido tão difícil para ele ver Saga. O corpo coberto de hematomas ainda. Sim, os corpos deles tinham marcas. De todos eles. O seu também estava em não tão bom estado. O sorriso de Saga ao vê-lo...

**FLASHBACK**

"Kanon!" A voz retumbante repleta de alegria.

"Saga..." Sua resposta soou tão estranha. Um tom baixo, olhava-o reparando nos traços perfeitos, nos cabelos longos e loiros, na alma tão cheia de pureza. Achava seu irmão tão mais cheio de bondade. Despertara seu lado mau na discussão dolorosa quando fora posto em Sounion, mas agora se arrependia daquilo. Ou talvez não? Suspirou e tentou sorrir. Desistiu de pensar quando Saga abriu os braços e seu cosmo dourado poderoso luziu em sua direção, chamando-o, puxando-o para si.

"Irmão... Amor..." O cavaleiro dourado de gêmeos saiu andando a passos rápidos e abraçou-se ao seu irmão com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Kanon ia retrucar, ia dizer algo mas não teve chance alguma. Os lábios de Saga cobriram os seus e não conseguiu não arfar, não derreter nos braços dele. Não foi possível não gemer baixo com o corpo quente de que tinha tanta saudade. Beijaram-se no meio da Sala do Grande Mestre. Os outros cavaleiros apenas sorriram. Então era isso. Amavam-se. Ainda.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Tudo que Kanon via em Saga era luz. O sorriso franco e aberto. Descobriu que ainda o amava. E foram felizes para a casa de gêmeos. E lá permaneciam desde então. Sempre em guarda. Guardando o mundo. Protegendo o homem. Muitas vezes do próprio homem.

Tudo que Saga via em Kanon era amor. Adorava o jeitão mais belicoso e mais transtornado de Kanon. Tão mais sem paciência. Ria ao imaginá-lo de Grande Mestre. Kanon jamais tinha querido ser o Grande Mestre. Seu sonho era ver Saga como Grande Mestre. Tantos conflitos. Agora estava tudo indo tão bem...

"Às vezes você é tão sentimental, Saga. Dá valor a algumas coisas que, realmente, me deixam em dúvida sobre sua sagacidade. Deveria ser mais racional, seria mais inteligente de sua parte e menos complicado para mim."

Saga havia acabado de falar sobre a força do cosmo vir do amor. Mal havia terminado de volver os olhos para Kanon encostado na pilastra no meio da reunião dourada e a frase do gêmeo reverberava em sua mente. Que o outro estava dizendo? Será que Kanon o desprezava? Não era possível...

"Ele sempre foi mesmo sentimental demais. Quando lembrava de você aprisionado em Sounion, especialmente. Aliás, foi o ato de amor mais estranho que já vi. Ou vocês curtem um sadomasoquismo e não nos contaram nada?" Afrodite de Peixes. Sagaz e mordaz. Como de hábito.

"Fazemos o que precisamos, o que devemos. Ou acha que executar Aiolos foi a melhor parte de meu dever de Cavaleiro?" Shura soou frio. Sua voz impactante, mesmo baixa. Poucos no Santuário se atreviam a gracinhas com o capricorniano. Um dos poucos era justamente Afrodite.

"Ih, chifrudo, foi apenas um comentário. Diga-me que estou errado..."

"Palavras ditas não retornam após serem proferidas." A voz retumbante de Saga de Gêmeos. Seu semblante estava um tanto sério. Ficara magoado com aquelas palavras do irmão. Sempre se orgulhara de ser uma pessoa mais tendente a sentimentos que Kanon. Não que competissem por isso, mas porque se preparara sempre no intuito de um dia vir a ser o Grande Mestre e a bondade era um requisito para o dirigente dos Cavaleiros.

"Eu espero que saibam o que estão fazendo." Atena encerrou aquela reunião e viu os cavaleiros se retirarem, respeitosamente. Amava-os e se preocupava com eles.

Saga seguiu calado com Kanon até Gêmeos. Retirou sua armadura e foi cuidar de seus deveres na fundação que Saori usava de fachada para movimentar as grandes somas de dinheiro que precisavam para cuidar do mundo. Kanon ficou em casa, distraindo-se com treinos sozinho ou lendo alguma coisa.

"Camus, você me acha sentimental demais?" Saga estivera calado a tarde toda e agora, voltando com o aquariano de um compromisso em nome da fundação, permitia-se conversar.

"Não sou exatamente indicado para falar sobre isso. Eu sou sentimental a meu modo e não vejo problema algum nisso."

"Kanon parece me achar desprezível, talvez fraco devido ao meu jeito menos irônico que o dele. Eu apenas sigo meu coração."

"Pensando no que ele disse na reunião dourada?"

"Aquilo doeu. Eu não espero que Kanon se torne uma pessoa dócil e meiga mas será que ele espera que eu mude? Será que ele me ama do jeito que eu sou?"

"Saga, vocês estão juntos. Pergunte a ele. Se algo o incomoda, o diálogo é a melhor solução."

"Talvez. Obrigado pelo conselho mesmo assim."

"De nada."

Seguiram cada qual para sua casa. Saga encontrou Kanon recém-saído do banho e sorriu para ele de maneira um tanto triste. Kanon percebeu.

"Que houve? Algum problema na Fundação?"

"Não. Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. Já jantou?"

"Sim. Deixei um prato para você na geladeira. Quer que esquente? Cansei de esperar você. Desculpe, mas acho insuportável você trabalhar na Fundação como se sua vida dependesse disso."

"Kanon..."

"Ok, eu sei... Para salvar o mundo precisamos de dinheiro para ter uma rede de informações e blá, blá, blá... Salvar o mundo... Quem disse que ele quer ser salvo?"

"Não fale assim."

"Às vezes você é muito sensível." Kanon não percebeu, mas os olhos de Saga estreitaram-se. O irmão mais velho não gostara nada da frase. Outra frase, outra vez.

"Eu já vou dormir. Tenho uma turma nova de aprendizes. Quer que espere você?" Kanon vestia-se rapidamente, um leve pijama, fazia calor.

"Vou depois. Boa noite." Saga apenas se virou e foi para outro cômodo do templo. Kanon deu de ombros e foi dormir. Realmente, às vezes Saga era muito sensível.

"Não vem deitar?" A voz de Kanon era baixa, mas mesmo assim vibrante. Dera por falta de Saga na cama e olhara o relógio. Já era quase uma da manhã. Aquilo estava se tornando um hábito.

A reunião fora há 3 dias e desde então, todos os dias, Saga se deixava ficar quieto, na escadaria da terceira casa, pensando se realmente Kanon o amava. Sim, seu irmão querido nunca fora a pessoa mais cheia de sentimentos e cheia de firulas que ele conhecera, mas também não precisava ter dito a ele que o amor que carregava em seu peito desde a adolescência, que o amor que tinha por Kanon era sua fraqueza. Fora assim que ele interpretara o que o irmão dissera.

Será que Kanon não entendia? Aquele amor, aquela sensibilidade, eram sua fortaleza. Era o que o fazia lutar e vencer, era o que o fazia querer permanecer vivo mesmo após todos os fantasmas do inferno, todos os fantasmas de tantas lutas. Não estava com a menor vontade de conversar no momento, o que era raro, pior, era mau sinal.

"Preciso ir a um lugar." Saga levantou-se sem ao menos olhar para o irmão.

"Você anda estranho." Kanon franziu levemente o cenho. Tudo bem que não precisavam fazer sexo alucinado todo dia, mas desde aquela reunião que nem beijos eles trocavam e Saga geralmente vivia arrumando motivos para abraços e carinhos.

"Estranho? Por que seria? Ah, já sei, deve ser minha extrema sensibilidade que me deixa fraco. Ou talvez meu jeito sentimental demais que deveria desaparecer para eu ser alguém que você admire. Será que é isso, Kanon?"

Mordacidade. Capacidade argumentativa e um olhar em brasa. Tudo junto no jeito como Saga falou aquilo sem olhar o homem ali perto e começou a descer as escadas. Precisava ficar longe dele, ao menos um pouco. Seu amor por ele doía no momento.

Kanon foi mais rápido que Saga e o pegou pela cintura, segurando-o firme. "Todo esse drama é por isso?" Seus olhos intensamente azuis fincados no do outro. Seriedade também era atributo deles dois e não havia nenhuma nesga de piada ou leveza no olhar do gêmeo mais novo.

"Sim, todo esse drama é por eu ter descoberto que quem eu sou não é algo que você realmente goste, então nem sei porque ainda está aqui." Se era uma conversa séria que Kanon insinuava pelo seu cosmo e jeito de olhar, Saga a teria. Já estava com aquilo engasgado mesmo.

"Devia ter reclamado logo. Três dias de inferno por causa de algo que eu penso realmente que pode me destruir completamente?" Kanon soltou o irmão e cruzou os braços poderosos.

"Destruir você? Egoísta! Eu sou do jeito que sou, sempre fui! Se não é o bastante para você, se não me aprecia, então por que está comigo?" Saga tinha o coração saindo pela boca de tão nervoso. Não queria brigar, mas Kanon parecia tão distante! Ele sempre fora o mais frio, o mais forte. Ao menos em determinação fria ele era mais forte. Enganara um deus! Baixou a cabeça olhando para os próprios pés, com medo de que tudo tivesse sido um grande engano.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio e um vento agradável espalhou os cabelos de ambos por todas as direções, amainando um pouco o calor.

Por fim Kanon se moveu. Chegou bem perto de Saga e levantou o queixo do outro com uma das mãos, encarando-o. Mesma altura, mesmo perfil, tão diferentes.

"Idiota." Kanon vociferou, bastante zangado.

"Por que não vai embora?" Saga falou baixinho sentindo tremores no corpo de tristeza.

"Vai me ouvir ou tirar conclusões apressadas?" Kanon impacientou-se Saga podia ser tão imaturo às vezes...

"Diga o que precisa dizer." Saga estremeceu novamente sentindo o cosmo incendiário do irmão correndo por seu corpo. Tão perto, tão quente. Era louco por ele.

"Entendeu tudo errado, irmãozinho. Sim, eu acho que você é sensível demais, você se apega às necessidades dos outros, você se doa demais, sente demais e com isso sofre e fica suscetível a mais dor. Se formos pensar bem, pode ser uma fraqueza sim o fato de se importar tanto com os outros. Não entende que ver meu fortíssimo irmão e amor da minha vida sofrer e chorar me destrói inteiro? Não compreende que tenho ciúmes o tempo inteiro do quão querido você é? Talvez um pouco de inveja? Eu não posso perder você de novo e se tiver que te fazer mais cretino e insensível para que seja mais forte e jamais ter que te dar adeus de novo, eu vou quebrar seu coração quantas vezes forem necessárias." Kanon terminou de falar num fôlego só com o coração pulando, o corpo muito próximo do de Saga, amor intenso nos olhos.

Saga, por sua vez, abriu a boca, impressionado. Era... Era aquilo? Era amor? Muito amor? Era...

"Sabe como é raro deixar você sem palavras?" Kanon procurou a boca do seu amor e beijou-o ardentemente, sentindo que nunca mais, em encarnação alguma, poderia amar tanto alguém.

O vento zuniu por entre as pilastras do templo de gêmeos, esfriando um pouco o local, mas para dois homens apaixonados e abraçados, só havia calor.

Naquela noite, Saga e Kanon confirmaram com seus corpos todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Saga prometeu que tentaria ser menos sensível e Kanon jurou que tentaria ser mais sensível.

Duas metades que compunham um inteiro perfeito.


End file.
